


The Road to the Underworld

by TheBookishFeminist



Category: American Gods (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishFeminist/pseuds/TheBookishFeminist
Summary: Desperate to get his man back, Wednesday seeks out the Lady of the Underworld.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Road to the Underworld

Wednesday squinted up at the sky, unnaturally bright considering it was the day before Winter Solstice. Looked like the Lady was going out with a bang. He chuckled to himself as he followed the pristine driveway, paved in marble so white it was blinding in the afternoon sun, bordered by lush vegetation that hinted at a particularly skilled gardener. The chuckle turned into a laugh, startling the young woman behind the reception counter as he entered the building. 

Her surprise lasted only a minute before a mask of professional politeness slid into place. "Good afternoon, Sir, welcome to Spring Meadows Fertility Clinic. Are you here to inquire about a treatment, or-? 

Placing both elbows on the counter, he leaned forward conspiratorially, eyes traveling down so he could read the woman's name tag - an get a good eyeful of her ample cleavage while he was at it. He winked at her as she blushed. 

"A wonderful afternoon to you, lovely Lacey. While your offer is certainly tempting," his gaze dipped to her chest again, trailing lower before returning to her face, "I can assure you I have no trouble in the fertility department. I'm here to see the boss, on an urgent matter. Be a dear and take me to her?"

He could see the woman's struggle. He almost felt bad but this was too important to let a mortal's feelings get in the way. He went in for the kill. In one smooth motion, perfected over many centuries, he took her hand in his, tracing the delicate veins as he brought it to his lips for a lingering kiss. "It is a matter of life and death, I'm afraid, my dear." he murmured low, suppressing a smirk of triumph when he felt her shiver. "I-I really shouldn't. She said not to disturb her, but if it's  _ that _ important, I suppose…."

Wednesday often found himself disappointed by people's gullibility. He was aware of the irony, as it was the exact thing that kept him and his kind alive, but sometimes he would prefer to face a challenge. Well, he reckoned, little Lacey's mistress was bound to present him with all the challenge he desired. When the woman stopped in front of a set of double doors, intricately carved with vines and flowers, he squeezed her hand in a manner that was both grateful and seductive before he nodded for her to leave. 

Once she was out of sight, he gave a perfunctory knock, not bothering to wait for a response before he entered. 

Where the public part of the clinic was all welcoming pastels and tidy order, the room he stepped into now was a riot of color. Flowers of every kind grew rampant, the walls were painted in deep greens and yellows, an oasis of spring in a world on the brink of winter. 

His eyes traveled the length of the chamber before they came to rest on its lone occupant. 

Behind a large desk overflowing with creepers and potted plants sat one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. She was clearly done with the day's business, for instead of the customary suit he knew she wore at the clinic, she was dressed in flowing cream colored robes, richly embroidered with leafs and blossoms. At her feet rested an abnormally large black dog who lifted its massive head at Wednesday's approach, a menacing growl emanating from its huge frame. The woman caught his eye, her mien anything but welcoming. 

_ Here we go _ , Wednesday thought before he swept into a low bow. 

"My Lady Persephone, a pleasure to see you, as always. You become more radiant by the day."

She raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed by his display. " _ Pleasure _ is the last word I would apply to any encounter with you, Odin. Let's cut this short to where you tell me why you're here so I can refuse and you leave." despite the harsh words, her voice brought forth images of a warm, fragrant spring afternoon, of a gentle breeze blowing through a field ripe for harvest. 

Wednesday placed a hand on his heart as though mortally wounded. "You wrong me, my lady. Can't I just stop by to check in on you in these trying times?" Her expression told him she wasn't fooled, nor had he expected her to. Without waiting for an invitation, he dropped into the chair facing her desk. 

"Ah, you've always been too sharp, Kore. I see the mutt's still around." As if it understood the words, the black dog rose, its growl reverberating through the room until his mistress reached down a calming hand. At her touch, he air around the creature shimmered and for a moment it looked as though three massive heads rested on its neck. Wednesday blinked and the dog was just a dog again. 

"He likes it better up here. Once he got a taste of sunshine he found it hard to go back, so he visits me occasionally." The beast flopped onto its back, snuffling in pleasure as she rubbed its belly. 

"What do you want from me, Odin?" her voice was steely. She meant business. 

"While your company is a reward in itself, I do happen to have one small request. It's nothing, really. See, I recently lost one of my men. An idiot, to be sure , but he's, ah, of some importance to me and I'd like him back. I know you're going home tonight, I can taste winter in the air already. Maybe you could put a word in with your husband? Have him return my man to me?"

Her laugh this time was a gale, a thunderstorm after a hot day. "A soul isn't something you lose, it isn't an umbrella you forgot at a restaurant that you can go back to reclaim. If your man is in my husband's realm that means he's gone. Out of even your reach. Besides," she leaned back in her chair, a shoot of vines climbing up its sides, "What makes you think I would help you? I'm doing well enough, what could you possibly have to offer that I might want?" she gestured around the room, encompassing the entire building and the business she'd built. Little flowers now started to bloom on the vines, framing her in a spray of pinks and purples, a display of her power. 

He had to admit she was right. As a fertility goddess, she'd managed to carve out a niche for herself, the desperate mortals struggling to conceive her worshippers. He bowed his head. 

"Is it not enough to be on the right side, Lady Kore? You embody nature, growth, life. You cannot want the New Gods to win this war. Help us. Help  _ me _ ."

"Is that why you've been spying on me these past weeks? Why you were trying to find a way to sneak into Hades' realm? Did you think I wouldn't notice? Do you think me a fool, Allfather?" 

At the wave of her hand, he window flew open, admitting two stately ravens. Instead of taking their customary spots on his shoulders, they flocked to her, perching on the arms of her chair to peck seeds from her palm.  _ Pomegranate. How quaint.  _

"Traitors." Wednesday muttered, both his words and accompanying glare completely ignored by both birds. 

His mind raced, trying to salvage the situation. He  _ had  _ tried to find a way Below, a path that was barred even to him. 

Persephone studied him, running an absent-minded finger over Munin's luxurious plumage. The raven preened at her touch, cawing in pleasure before he and his brother took wing, their dark forms melting into the darkness as they flew off into the night. 

Somewhere, a bell tolled. 

Midnight. 

Abruptly, she stood, the air around her crackling with energy. When she stood, it wasn't the Goddess of Spring and Fertility that faced him anymore and if her worshippers had caught sight of her now, eyes filled with an otherworldly glow, a red haze that held nothing gentle, they would have run screaming. Kore, Bringer of Death, looked down on him, the air thick with her power. When she spoke, he felt her voice in his very bones. 

"I will not help you sway my husband. You do not value your man's life, you pursue only your own ends. This war you've brought down on us is yours to fight, yours to win. If you truly wish to free his soul, you know what you have to do. There is only one way to enter our realm. Are you willing to walk that road, Odin Allfather?"

In a cascade of green and purple sparks, a dagger materialized in her outstretched palm, the blade glinting wickedly in the eerie light emanating from her shimmering form. 

Wednesday tensed at the sight of the blade. While part of him had wished for a different outcome, deep down he had known all along that it would come to this. 

_ Curse that damned fool for getting himself killed. But he did need him.  _

Slowly carefully, he grasped the hilt of the dagger, accepting it like the precious offering that it was. 

He studied the blade, calculating his odds. He would find a way out. He always did. 

"The road to the King of the Underworld is Death." he recited in a lilting voice, shifting the knife so the tip rested against his heart. 

He lifted his gaze to hers, eyes shining with determination. 

"See you in Hell, Kore."

With a wild grin, he plunged the knife into his chest. 

  
  



End file.
